Turning Tables
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: SasuHina. Historia en tiempo moderno. Sasuke y Hinata son conocidos, o más bien pueden reconocerse desde la infancia. Ahora Hiashi y Fukaku deciden que es tiempo de que ambas familias vuelvan a unirse.


Notas  
Amo la pareja de Sasuke y Hinata. Aún no supero el final de Naruto. Está historia aún no está terminada, espero hacerlo algún día pero algo de ella me gusta y la tengo en borrador hace más de un año. Estoy muy fuera de práctica, espero que se pueda hacer algo decente aún.

Capítulo medio treinta y tres.  
I saw you for the first time.

De alguna manera, la imagen le volvería a la mente hasta el final de sus días. En aquella lujosa cena, en un precioso comedor abierto a la terraza, todo lleno de estrictas formalidades, el fino decorado de luces jugando entre las ramas de los árboles. Todo para adornar una noche cálida y tibia de verano. Y su padre volvió a recobrar la palabra siguiendo la conversación, como si nada. Como si aquella imagen no lo afectara en nada, como si no fuese lo suficientemente especial para conmover a toda persona en su cimiento.

Casi le impresionó lo normal que debía ser aquella imagen que debía repetirse un millón de veces y que no impactase a nadie tanto como parecía haberle perturbado. De seguro era algo tan mundano como el aire, como el día, como el sol que se levanta y luego cae, como dormir y levantarse a trabajar. Por un momento se sintió ajeno así mismo. Decidió concentrarse en los juegos de luces revoloteando en la boca de su copa para disimular, para volver a entender el tema de conversación.

La hermana menor, siempre más atrevida, aprovechó la oportunidad para llamarle la atención. Le preguntó sobre sus actividades con una cortesía demasiado pronunciada. Él se fijó que la mirada de la hermana mayor, siguiendo a su hermana, volvió a recaer en él, con una sonrisa serena y atenta, como incitándolo a seguir el juego de su hermana, siempre mostrando la más delicada de las maneras en una cena de sociedad. Se encontró ligeramente turbado y contestó rápidamente que estaba terminando sus cursos, _señorita Hyuuga_ marcando la más ligera de las distancias ante los avances frontales de la muchacha. Ésta, confrontada y desechada en su habitual comportamiento, se sulfuró procurando un furioso rubor a sus mejillas. Se cruzó testarudamente de brazos y fijó en su hermana una mirada rencorosa.

La menor sonreía mientras escuchaba a su padre. Ella, en cambio, si bien oficialmente no sabía puesto que su padre, como siempre, nunca se molestó en hacerla partícipe de sus planes, ya entendía muy bien sus palabras y su actuar y el aliento pareciese que se le había congelado en el pecho. Finalmente, levantó la mirada a su padre; dolida y derrotada, todo muy bien disfrazado bajo una semblante pálido y sereno.

Uchiha Itachi, el hijo mayor y heredero de los Uchicha, debía escoger a una de sus hijas para el matrimonio pero no podía contenerse, de alguna u otra manera, de hacer referencia a su preferida, la menor. Su padre levantó entonces su copa, invitando al resto a seguirlo, dando comienzo así la cena. Ambos hombres de familia chocaron copas satisfechos y el transcurso de la cena se pasó en conversaciones sobre familiares, una que otra historia de aquellos viejos tiempos y, por supuesto, de los futuros negocios.

Para su pesar, el invitado de honor, Itachi, insistía en volver la conversación hacia ella. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como en la boca de su padre se formaba la más ligera de las muecas de disgusto. Era casi imperceptible pero ya había aprendido hace años a leer las escasas expresiones de su progenitor.

Si bien se sentía tímidamente alagada por aquella atención, al mismo tiempo la inquietaba. Así no era como debían ser las cosas. Trataba dulcemente de incluir a su hermana en las conversaciones, guiar todo interés o conversación hacia su ella y los florecientes negocios de la familia, callar cuando debía, escuchar a su padre, asentir apoyándolo y decir sólo lo que debía decir.

Él se encontró a sí mismo repelido sino asqueado por aquella diferencia tan horrible entre las dos hermanas. Ella no se defendía en nada, ni siquiera de las malas palabras de su hermana menor. Sólo acataba en silencio y con las mejores de las caras en su semblante cada vez más cansado y entristecido. Itachi volvió a preguntarle algo, de seguro para sacarla de aquel estado deprimente como el héroe de damiselas en peligro que le gusta ser, pero su respuesta murió en el ajetreo de los mozos al cambiar los platos. Ella sólo se recogió el largo pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió pero no volvió a repetir la respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando su padre volvió a retomar la conversación para hablar de trabajo con su colega mientras las esposas murmuraban como niñas entre ellas fantaseando sobre la boda y el resto de los invitados eran cuestionados, muy a su pesar, nuevamente por Hanabi. Su hermana la escuchaba atentamente, asistiendo en todo con una sonrisa leve, callada y asintiendo siempre. Al final del plato principal, Hiashi, el dueño de casa, se aclaró la garganta para dar el último discursillo, para terminar de dar el golpe de gracia. La cena de aquel momento, la cena entre los Uchihas y los Hyuugas, dos de las familias fundadoras del país del fuego, quienes concentraban riquezas y poder, era con el objetivo de que ambas pudiesen volver a unirse.

Con eso se terminaba todo. Era la confirmación a sus más horribles sospechas. Hinata se sentía aún más ridícula en el vestido que su padre le había hecho vestir. Le había dicho que se arreglase un poco más y se reprochaba así misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes como para inventar alguna excusa o francamente tirarse escalera abajo para evitar la famosa reunión. Se sentía expuesta en la más burda de las maneras, como un producto cualquiera en los estantes de un supermercado. Su hermana, en cambio, parecía abalanzarse sobre los invitados para el deleite de su padre y todo el pequeño show le hacía sentirse aún más enferma. Pero ahí estaba ella, haciendo todo lo que se esperaba de ella; sentada con las manos cruzadas en el regazo, la espalda recta y los talones entrelazados, tal y como la maestra francesa de etiqueta le enseñó a comportarse. Intervenía cuando tenía que hacerlo, siempre a favor de su hermana, guiando siempre las cosas a como tenían que ser según los planes de su padre y siempre sonriendo. Pero se sentía incómoda, tan incómoda, y tan... miserable. No le gustaban estas elegantes cenas en que el ojo vigilante de su padre estaba más alerta que nunca. No le gustaba estar en desacuerdo, no decir nada, asentir y acatar con las mejores de las caras. Se cansaba. Se sentía tan terriblemente cansada. Quería ponerse a llorar. Cómo su padre odiaba cuando se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, había tomado la costumbre de enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano.

Cuando ya se disponían a partir Itachi quiso despedirse especialmente de ella. Al acercarse fue rápidamente intervenido por Hanabi quien trataba de apoderarse de su atención. Ella no pudo evitar cierta sonrisa llegar a su rostro cuando él se apartó sin muchos miramientos de su hermana menor y fue expresamente a tomar su mano para besarle los nudillos. Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas pidiendo absurdamente excusas. Hanabi, presenciando la escena, refunfuñaba molesta al lado de su padre quien parecía a punto de estallar.

Los hombres, Fukaku y Hiashi, estrecharon las manos al último y lo último que Sasuke vio fue a Hinata llevarse la mano besada al pecho, roja y sorprendida.

Si bien, según había escuchado, Itachi había preferido desde el primer momento a la hermana mayor el contrato se había retrasado por la insistencia del padre por la menor. Fuera de su supuesta elección, a su hermano no parecía interesarle mucho el asunto y prontamente siguió su gira empresarial en el extranjero. Vacaciones pagadas según su padre y algunas fotos en facebook. En realidad, no tuvo mucho tiempo de hablar con él después de la cena. Tal vez le hubiese preguntando su opinión sobre todo el asunto.

Muchas gracias por leer!  
Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
